


The Assistant

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Bev and Kay are dating, Business Trips, Eddie is the CEO of a banking company, M/M, Pining, Richie is Eddie's assistant, Richie knows very little about banking, Sexual Tension, richie puts the ass in assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie applies for (and gets!) an administrative assistant job for the CEO of Kaspbrak and Co. It’s not exactly his dream job but his boss is definitely his dream guy. Too bad nothing will ever happen there…
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 58
Kudos: 237





	1. Chapter 1

“ _ ‘I’ve always wanted to be an assistant _ ’. Shit no that’s dumb.” 

“‘ _ Excel is my passion _ ’. Fuck no one will believe that.”

“‘ _ My rent is two months behind _ ’. Too damn honest.”

Out of ideas, Richie leaned his head against the wall of the elevator, resisting the urge to undo his tie that suddenly felt like it was strangling him in a very unsexy way. He needed this job and to get the job he needed the interview to go well and for that he needed to come up with a convincing reason for why he wanted the damn job in the first place. 

The issue, of course, was that he didn’t want the job. He’d certainly never dreamt of being an administrative assistant. He didn’t have any interest in the banking industry. Truthfully, he’d only applied because Stan made him, sick of being stuck with paying all the rent, even though Richie assured him that comedy was going to take off any day now. Stan had always been a ‘two birds in the hand’ kinda guy whereas Richie loved to spend his time searching for the one in the bush. 

The elevator door opened and he straightened, trying to give off a good first impression. He needed this, Richie reminded himself. Plus, he had always had a golden tongue. It was time to put it to use and lie through his teeth. 

“Richie Tozier, I have an interview at two.” He said, walking up to the bored looking front desk employee. 

She barely glanced at him, clicking something off on the computer. “Great, take a seat. We’ll be with you shortly.” 

Richie moved to the empty chairs, staring at the room. He was interviewing to be the assistant to one of the CEO’s. More than that, it was for the guy who had founded the company. He’d been trading stocks since college and started this company right after, making risky trades and headhunting from other, more established companies. Soon they had branches in other countries and a seat at the big kid’s table. Kaspbrak and Co. had a reputation that was apparently impressive in the community. Richie didn’t really understand any of it. He only knew those details because Stan had printed it out for him, leaving articles about Eddie and his company on Richie’s nightstand with parts circled and post-its attached. 

The guy wasn’t subtle. 

“He’ll see you now.” The woman said, pointing to the door. 

Richie stood, trying to smooth out the wrinkles in his suit. It was the same suit he’d worn to his college graduation. He had no idea if it was appropriate to wear the same one to interviews but it was all he had.

He walked into a smaller room. This one was only a table with chairs on either side. One wall was windows, offering a view of New York that Richie had never seen. He wandered over to the edge, whistling as he looked down.

“Impressive isn’t it?” Someone asked from behind him.

Richie turned, seeing a guy in a fitted sweater with his sleeves pushed up. He was about Richie’s age and cute, really fucking cute. Richie instantly relaxed, grateful that he was being interviewed by another lackey.

“Makes you wonder how many 1920’s era investors could throw themselves out of it.” 

The sides of the guy’s mouth quirked up but he didn’t reply, instead sliding gracefully into one of the chairs. Richie would take the victory. He sat in the chair across from him, trying to strike the right balance of appearing interested but not staring. The not staring part was much harder. 

“So Mr. Tozier, tell me about yourself.” The guy asked, opening a legal pad and pulling out a list of printed questions.

“Richie, please. Mr. Tozier makes me feel old.” He said with a smile. “I graduated from UCLA with a degree in communications and comparative literature. The job offers weren’t exactly plentiful. I’ve worked for temp companies since then doing a bunch of shit.” The guy’s eyebrows quirked up. “Stuff I mean, so I have a lot of office skills. And I make a killer cup of coffee.” 

Richie couldn’t quite see what the man scribbled down but it seemed to be far more words than what Richie had said. He looked up again, “Why are you interested in this job?” 

“Works with my comedy schedule.” Richie answered before remembering to be less honest. “And I’ve always been fascinated by the banking system and stocks. It's all so-” he gestured vaguely around. “Interesting, you know?” 

There was that slight smile again. “I have some idea.” 

The interview continued like that, Richie being slightly too honest and getting that half smile every time. He felt better once they moved onto the situational questions- he did actually have a lot of office experience, most of it random and short lived but it was there. He was an excel and word wiz so he didn’t have to lie there. He resisted flirting with the interviewer as much as he could, though he wouldn’t deny that a few compliments and innuendos slipped out. Richie had never been good at holding his tongue. The man never responded except with a quick smile or quirk of his eyebrows. 

“Do you have any questions for me?” He asked as they wrapped up, closing the legal pad and tucking away the questions.

“Only one.” Richie leaned in. “If I get the job will I see you?” 

There was that smile again. “Yes, we’d be working together quite closely.”

“Excellent.” 

Richie leaned back as someone knocked on the door. Another employee popped her head in. “Mr. Kaspbrak, the Tokyo office is on the phone.” 

“I’ll be right there Kay.” He and she nodded, disappearing through the door.

When he looked back at him Richie’s mouth had fallen open. “You’re- you’re Eddie Kaspbrak?”

The guy- Eddie- nodded, smirking at Richie. “I am.”

“I’m applying to be your secretary.” Richie added dumbly.

“Administrative assistant. Secretary sounds so 1950’s.” Eddie said, still smiling. 

“Fuck.” Richie rubbed a hand over his face. “Any chance we can do that whole thing again? I promise not to flirt this time.” 

Eddie laughed. It made his face light up. Richie was grateful for it, even if it was at his expense. 

“As much as I’d love that I have to convince our Tokyo office that spending nearly a million yen is a good idea.” He stood, extending his hand. “But it was nice to meet you Richie.”

“You too Mr. Kaspbrak.” Richie savored the handshake, knowing it would be the last time he’d ever see Eddie. 

Richie went home, texting Stan and Ben about his terrible interview. Stan’s reply was a curt ‘only you’ whereas Ben had more sympathy. Richie knew he’d always liked Ben more. 

A few days later Richie was lounging on the couch, pretending to work on his comedy routine but really watching Wife Swap, when his phone rang. It wasn’t a number he recognized but he answered, hoping it was a club getting back to him.

“Mr. Tozier?” 

“That’s me.” He said, wiping cheetos on his shirt. “The one and only.”

“We would like to offer you a position of administrative assistant to Mr. Kaspbrak. Congratulations.” 

He sat up, sure he’d misheard. “I- what? Are you sure?”

“Quite sure. Mr. Kaspbrak wanted to call you himself but he’s in an all day meeting”

“I- fuck.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Okay. Wow.” 

“Wow indeed,” The woman repeated dryly. “Can you start Monday?” 

“Let me check my schedule.” Richie said, standing up and going to the dry erase board. The only thing written there was ‘stop eating my gluten free pasta you useless hangnail’ and the kissy face Richie had drawn next to it. 

“Yup, I’m free.”

“Excellent. The hours will be from 7-4, except when Mr. Kaspbrak needs you to work late. You’ll get a company cell phone and a desk outside his office that you may decorate with tasteful personal items.” She paused and Richie wondered if she added ‘tasteful’ to everyone’s spiel or if he was special. 

“Do you have any questions?” She finished. 

Loads, Richie thought, most of them about how the hell he got the job. He knew enough not to ask them though. Instead, he asked, “Do I need to wear a suit everyday?”

“The office dress code is business professional. Most employees wear a suit except on Fridays when you may dress business casual.” 

That explained why Eddie had been in what Richie had come to think of as the world’s softest sweater.

“Do you have any other questions?”

“No um- thanks?”

“My pleasure,” She said in a tone that suggested it wasn’t. 

Richie showed up for his first day of work in a borrowed suit. He couldn’t wear the one from his interview and hadn’t had time to go buy one so he’d cajoled Stan into letting him borrow one. Thankfully, they were nearly the same size, even if Richie had a couple inches on him. He just had to hope that no one noticed since he’d be at a desk for most of the day. 

The morning was orientation, information about his new benefits and health insurance that mostly went over Richie’s head. He dutifully nodded along and shoved the papers into a folder to go over with Stan later. He met his coworkers and was grateful that they seemed to be cool people, inviting him to lunch and promising to show him how to operate the tricky printer. He felt some relief that he wouldn’t be alone in all this.

They all seemed to disagree about Eddie though. Some thought he was a total hardass- two had stories about him firing people in cold blood- but others talked about how generous he was, how he insisted people take their vacation time and how he paid for office parties and events out of his own pocket. He seemed to want them to be happy, even if he never joined them.

“What happened to his last assistant?” Richie asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“He got into some fancy master’s program.” Kay told him. She was one of the analysts. Richie had no idea what that meant and when he’d asked Bev had started shaking her head and mouthing ‘no!!’ at him. 

“Or Eddie finally drove him to insanity and he quit.” Bob threw in, stealing a fry from her plate. Bob was another assistant. He was newer as well, which made Richie feel better, even if he wasn’t sure he liked the guy. 

Kay slapped his hand away. “Shut up about things you know nothing about.”

Bev nodded. “Everyone knows Eddie wrote him a referral and helped him pay for books.” Bev was in marketing. When they’d been introduced she had proudly pointed to the logo and told Richie she designed it. Her and Kay also seemed to be a couple, if the hand holding was any indication. Richie had assumed interoffice relationships weren’t allowed but maybe he had been wrong. He vowed to ask later. 

Finally, after a long lunch he was shown his desk. It was outside Eddie’s office, indicated by a big plaque that read ‘Eddie Kaspbrak, Founder & CEO’. The door was closed but Richie could hear Eddie talking, sounding annoyed with someone. Richie was grateful it wasn’t him. 

He turned his attention to the very plain desk, remembering that he was allowed to bring  _ tasteful  _ personal items. As he debated how many of those he had Richie tried to log on, only to be met with an angry beep telling him he was entering the information wrong. 

“What the hell,” He muttered. The error didn’t make sense, he was typing exactly what they’d given him. His head popped up, looking for someone to ask for help but he was alone. Eddie’s office was at the end of the hallway, not near anyone else. 

“Here,” Someone said behind him as a hand reached out for his keyboard. “IT always forgets to tell people to include a E before their employee ID.” The hand moused over and added an E to Richie’s log in and then finally he was logged onto his computer. 

“Thanks,” Richie spun around and nearly ran into Eddie. He was standing very close and Richie’s nose nearly collided with his chest.

“No problem.” Eddie said, stepping back. Richie thought he saw a blush rise then disappear on the man’s cheeks. “And welcome, sorry I couldn’t greet you before. I’ve been on investor calls.”

“Don’t worry.” Richie wasn’t sure what to say. Every part of him ached to flirt with the guy, tease him, but he was Richie’s boss. And he needed the job. So he kept his mouth shut. 

Eddie nodded, his eyes flicking over the desk and screens. “I know the place is a little dull. I got you something to brighten your space.” From behind his back Eddie produced a small plant, offering it to Richie. “For your first day. It’s English Ivy, it's supposed to do well in offices.” 

“Thanks.” Richie accepted the plant, their hands brushing. This time he was sure he saw Eddie blush. It was adorable. Richie had a terrible track record of keeping plants alive but he vowed to try for this one. 

“I should probably get back.” Eddie said, stepping back. “If you need anything please feel free to knock.” 

Richie didn’t want him to leave, not yet. “I’m not sure what to do next.” He confessed. “Can you help me get set up?” It was a lame excuse but not a complete lie. Richie was sure asking the company’s CEO wasn’t a good use of his time but sue him, Richie wanted him to stay. 

Eddie hesitated only a second before nodding. “Sure.” He grabbed a chair from the other side of the hall and plopped down next to Richie. “First, we have to get all your accounts set up. Do you have that sheet with all the passwords?”

Richie held up the sheet. “Want to tell me why all the default passwords are related to trains?”

Eddie coughed. “I like trains.” 

_ Adorable _ , Richie thought, filing that bit of info away. 

For the next hour Eddie helped Richie get set up. Richie was surprised how much Eddie knew. Normally CEO’s left the details to other people but Eddie seemed to know all the details of his company and it’s programs, which Richie was grateful for. There were a lot of quirks.

“There, now you’re ready.” Eddie said, standing up and stretching. “Anything else?”

“Why me?” Richie asked. He cringed as the words came out but he had to know. “There had to be more qualified candidates.”  _ Who didn’t hit on you _ , he added silently.

Eddie chuckled. “More qualified than the guy in flood pants?” Eddie asked, pointing to Richie’s several inches too short pants. 

Now it was Richie’s turn to blush. No one else had noticed but of course his boss did. 

“I borrowed them. I’ll get ones that fit, I swear.”

“I’m not worried about it. You’ll be ready if we ever get a few inches of standing water.” Eddie smirked. “I chose you because you interviewed well, you had real answers. Even if you were flirting with me the whole time.” Eddie grinned and now Richie really blushed.

“I wasn’t- I mean- I thought-”

Eddie held up a hand. “Don’t worry. I mean, you had the sexual assault seminar so you know you can’t do that anymore but it was cute. You’re interesting and you have good ideas. Plus, you’re good with excel and I hate it. I never got beyond pivot tables and I want someone who can make impressive presentations.” 

Richie nodded. That seemed like a real answer. 

“I’ll do my best.” Richie promised. 

“That’s all I ask.”

The next few weeks fell into a pattern. Richie bought actual work clothes and made a point to show up five minutes early every day. Eddie was always there, his door open and he’d wave to Richie while speaking one of the four languages he was fluent in into his headset. He answered emails, scheduled meetings and made coffee and graphs. Richie surprised himself by being pretty good at the job, especially with how much leeway Eddie gave him to experiment and play with the data. 

Every day around one Eddie would emerge from his office and ask Richie for a daily update. He quickly learned to boil things down for the man, usually throwing in a piece of office gossip to try and make Eddie laugh. Then Eddie would return to his office or, if Richie was lucky, they would go out to lunch. He lived for those lunches. The two of them talked about a wide variety of topics, from how Eddie had gotten to where he was to Richie’s stand up. Richie had always thought that banking was boring but listening to Eddie describe it he could understand the man’s passion for it. Richie still didn’t care that much but he could listen to Eddie talk about it for hours. 

On other days Richie would eat with the others from the office. He quickly fell into a close office friendship with Kay and Bev. He didn’t click with anyone else quite the same but like them all the same. 

But Eddie was the real treasure. Like he’d learned the first day, Eddie had a very different reputation depending on who you asked. There was a memorable day when Eddie had Richie call a lower level analyst into his office and Richie had listened to Eddie scream at him for nearly twenty minutes for cutting corners on a report. The man had left the office visibly shaken and Eddie had been in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

But Richie had also seen him be incredibly compassionate. Once, Eddie had called the office intern into his office and had a long, hushed conversation with her. When she left she was crying. Richie had followed her and asked if she was okay. She told him that her father had cancer and that Eddie had found out and offered to pay for his chemo. 

After that Richie really was gone. At first he had told himself that it was only a passing crush, physical attraction and nothing more, but after two months Richie had to admit it was more. He couldn’t stop thinking about the man, his big eyes and how his lips would quirk up when Richie told a joke he liked. And when he rolled up his sleeves - Richie had wet dreams about those forearms. It was ridiculous and pointless, Richie knew that, but he couldn’t stop.

Especially because sometimes it felt like his feelings weren’t so one sided. There were late nights where it was only the two of them and Eddie would relax, become a person and not a boss. His gaze would stray a little too long or he’d laugh a little too hard at one of Richie’s jokes. On one memorable occasion he’d even fed Richie an egg roll, his fingertips brushing the sides of Richie’s mouth. Moments like that carried Richie through, gave him hope- even if he knew nothing could happen. He liked this job, he didn’t want to mess anything up, but still, he couldn’t stop thinking about Eddie in ways he shouldn’t.

Stan thought he was an idiot. He’d made that much very clear but Richie had pointed out that until he did something about his very obvious crush on Mike, the local bookstore owner that Stan flirted with by asking questions about books he hadn’t read and never would, he had no leg to stand on. That had shut Stan up for a few days. 

Still, Richie knew it was pitiful. He could admit that to himself, not that it made him try to stop. Especially during the office Christmas party. He’d been hearing about it for weeks, how fun and extravagant it was. He knew that Eddie paid for it out of his own pocket, giving people funds to decorate and buy food and drink. The whole office was invited and the party started at 11 with an ugly sweater contest then continued for a few hours, letting people leave early to catch up on holiday shopping.

Richie was in heaven. He was in his ugliest Christmas sweater- one that lit up and played jingle bells, and he was having a great time trying to consume his weight in cookies and spiked eggnog. Eddie had given a quick speech at the beginning, thanking everyone and wishing them a safe holiday season, but Richie hadn’t seen him since. 

“Where’s the boss man?” He asked, munching on his fourth Santa cookie. 

“Oh, he’s back in his office. He does the speech, hands out prizes then disappears.” Kay said. “He never hangs out for long.”

“He’s like a generous Scrooge.” Bev added, drunkenly hanging off Kay as she sipped eggnog.

“Lame.” Richie muttered. He’d been hoping to convince Eddie to try karaoke with him, or maybe not-so-accidentally find him under the mistletoe that was definitely not supposed to be up. 

“Come on babe, let’s find an empty closet to make out in.” Bev said, winding an arm around Kay and kissing her neck. 

“Duty calls.” Kay said with a wink to Richie as the two wandered off. He watched them go, debating about joining in on the very loud game of charades. Instead, he found himself grabbing a plate of cookies and eggnog and heading to Eddie’s office. 

When he got there the door was cracked and he could hear Eddie on the phone. “For the hundredth time I’m not coming home.” A tense pause.

“Because you said I wasn’t welcome under your roof as long as I slept with men and guess what, that’s still the case.” A second pause. 

“Well merry Christmas to you too.” 

Then Richie heard Eddie muttering to himself. He could almost picture the man running a hand through his hair, likely making it look adorably rumpled. He was about to leave when Eddie spoke again. 

“Come in, whoever you are.” 

Richie opened the door to see Eddie leaning over with his hands on his desk. His hair was mussed and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. He looked wrecked in a way Richie had never seen him. Eddie was always so collected and put together that seeing him like this was a shock. 

“How much did you hear?” Eddie asked, glancing up at him.

“Just that you’re still sleeping with men.” 

He snorted quietly. “Good. At least that wasn’t a secret.” He straightened. “Once a year I call my mom, check in. I try to tell her about my life and she tells me that God has all the answers and also that I’m too frail to live in New York. It usually ends similar to what you heard.”

Richie wasn’t sure what to say except, “I’m sorry.” 

Eddie shrugged, going behind his desk and grabbing a bottle. “Do you want some?” He asked, holding up the whiskey. Richie nodded and Eddie poured two glasses. “Officially, this isn’t happening.” He said as he handed Richie one. 

“Of course not.” 

Eddie slid into his chair, sipping, while Richie stood awkwardly. Whiskey wasn’t really his thing and it burned his throat as he swallowed but he wasn’t about to leave. 

“Why do you call her at all?” He asked. It was none of his business but seeing Eddie like this, broken, it made Richie wonder why he bothered.

“She’s the only family I have.” Eddie replied, swirling his drink. “And I keep hoping one day she’ll come around.” 

“It’s not easy to give up on family.” Richie agreed. 

“How did your parents take it?”

He whistled, sinking into the chair on the other side of Eddie’s desk. “Good at first. They didn’t really care that I was bi as long as I brought home girls. I think they thought it was a phase.” 

“Don’t they always?” Eddie asked and he nodded. 

“Then I brought home a boyfriend. I thought my dad’s eyes were going to pop outta his head. It was a great Thanksgiving.” He took another sip. “They came around though. First my mom then my dad.” 

“Lucky.” Eddie leaned back, closing his eyes. “My mom’s dream was always for me to marry the girl she picked and to buy the house next door to her, have some kids and stay under her thumb.” 

“Not yours though?”

Eddie cracked an eye open and shook his head. “Not exactly. I wanted something more. I wanted a challenge.” 

Richie stood, going to the window and looking at the skyline. He still hadn’t gotten over the view from Eddie’s office. “I think you found it.” 

Eddie appeared next to him, standing a little too close to be an accident. “I think so too.” 

They stood together for a second and Richie wondered if this was his chance, maybe now was when he was supposed to kiss Eddie, Christmas miracles and all that jazz. 

Then the moment passed and Eddie stepped away. “You should go back to the party.” 

Richie hesitated before replying. He didn’t want to leave, both because Eddie seemed so defeated and because he rarely got to be alone with him. 

“I mean,” Richie shrugged, aiming for nonchalance. “I’ve got cookies and eggnog here. I don’t really need anything else.” 

Eddie glanced at him, a smile playing at his lips. “You sure? I’m not sure I have much left for holiday spirit.” 

“I’ve got enough for both of us.” With a flick of his wrist Richie turned on his sweater, the warbling tune filling the room.

Eddie shook his head, laughing. “God, that’s awful. Okay fine, you can stay.” Eddie poured himself another drink and stole a cookie. Soon, the two of them were on the floor, reminiscing about the best gifts they’d ever gotten.

“My dad got me a model train set when I was a kid. We played with it for hours.” Eddie said. “It was his last Christmas. I kept that train set for years, until my mom threw it out because she said I was too old.” 

“I think I hate your mom.” Richie said.

“Join the club.”

Their hands touched as both went for the last cookie and it took all of Richie’s willpower to move back. He let Eddie have the cookie, he needed it more. By the time they left the office everyone else had cleared out, it was just them, walking together to their cars and saying reluctant goodbyes. 

“Have a good holiday Richie.” Eddie said, looking like a model bundled up in his coat and scarf. 

“You too Eds.” The nickname slipped out. Richie expected Eddie to lecture him on it but instead he just smiled, turning and walking to his parking spot. 

It was Richie’s favorite Christmas party ever. 

After that, things were different between them. You didn’t confess to someone that your favorite gift was an easy bake oven and go back to being just coworkers. Eddie was more open with Richie, he made more jokes and laughed a little louder at Richie’s. For his part, Richie let himself have a few casual touches. Nothing too inappropriate but he would put his hand over Eddie’s when they talked about forecasts or pick a piece of lint (real or not) off his shoulder. The tips of Eddie’s ears would turn red every time but he never told Richie to stop. It only encouraged him, made him want more. 

“Richie, come help me.” Eddie called from his office one day. Richie stood, walking in to find Eddie in a baby blue shirt and holding up two ties. “Which one is better?” 

Richie pointed to the purple one. “Are you meeting with London again?” Talking to them always made Eddie incredibly nervous and question all his decisions.

He shook his head, putting the tie over his head. “I have a date.” 

Richie’s stomach dropped. “A -date?” Eddie had never mentioned dates before. Richie wasn’t sure if it was because it wasn’t any of his business or because Eddie never went on them. He liked to pretend it was the latter. 

Eddie nodded, straightening the tie. “Bill set me up. He said that I worked too much and needed to relax.” 

Richie agreed with Eddie’s friend wholeheartedly but he wanted Eddie to relax with him, not some rando that Bill found. Eddie was watching him carefully so he tried to swallow his jealousy. Eddie wasn’t his, Richie reminded himself. He could never be Richie’s.

“You should um-” Richie stepped in, touching Eddie’s wrist where his shirt was buttoned. “Roll up your sleeves. You look good like that.” Eddie worked out a stupid amount, even his forearms were muscular. On the days he rolled up his sleeves Richie got next to nothing done. 

Eddie’s mouth opened then closed. “Like this?” He asked, undoing the buttons on one sleeve and rolling it up in perfect, crisp lines, exposing his forearm. Richie swore he did it slowly, knowing how carefully Richie was watching him. 

He nodded. “Yea. Yea like that.” 

“Can you- will you help me with the other one? It’s hard with my left hand.”

Richie sent a silent prayer up, both thanking and cursing god for this. Then he stepped in, undoing the buttons and rolling up Eddie’s other sleeve. When he finished he couldn’t resist running his fingers down the smooth skin of Eddie’s inner forearm. It was stupid and reckless but when he heard Eddie’s breath catch it felt like it was worth the risk. 

“See? Sexy.” He said, stopping at Eddie’s wrist. Richie could feel his pulse, going fast like a rabbit. He dared to look up and meet Eddie’s eyes. They were already fixed on him, his lips parted. Richie wanted nothing more than to bend down and claim those lips, convince him not to go on this, or any other, date.

But Eddie was his boss. He was a professional. Richie forced himself to step back and drop Eddie’s wrist, both still staring at the other. 

“Thanks for your help.” Eddie said, his voice strained.

“Yea. No problem. Um, enjoy your date.” Richie said, turning and leaving before he could do anything else stupid. 

He spent the rest of the day complaining to Stan about unavailable sexy men. Stan listened for about twenty minutes then dragged Richie to a bar, insisting that they both needed a drink.

“How are things with your very sexy, very available man?” Richie asked two drinks later. He spent a long time complaining about Eddie, he wanted to hear about his friend’s failed love life too. 

Stan stiffened. “He’s not mine.” 

“But Stanathy, he could be. Easily. I’ve seen him hand you books, no one hands books over that slowly.” Richie teased, sipping his margarita. He maintained that Mike liked Stan as much as Stan liked him, even if he hadn’t been able to convince Stan of that fact. He had concocted multiples scenarios to get them together, each one crazier than the last, but he knew Stan would murder him- and then he’d really never get his date. 

“We’re here to talk about your unrealistic crush on your boss.” 

Richie shook his head. “No no, it's a very realistic crush. You should see him. Everyone would fall for this guy. “ Stan had seen him. Richie had shown him pictures of Eddie from charity events, when he was dirty from helping with a community garden and still looking drop dead sexy. 

Stan spared him the eye roll and instead asked, “Are you going to do anything about it?” 

Richie leaned back, letting his head fall against the booth. “And lose my job? I thought you liked it when I paid rent.” 

“It's true I do.” Stan paused, finishing his drink. Richie knew he was working up to saying something he didn’t really want to admit. “But I also like seeing you happy. And I think that being with your boss would make you happy.” 

“Stany baby! You do care!” Richie said, throwing his arms around Stan and pulling him into a tight hug. “I knew it!” 

“Shut up, I take it back!” Stan said, his reply muffled. After a second Richie released him and Stan’s hands instantly went to his hair to smooth the curls. “He likes you too Richie. It’s obvious. That means something. It’s hard to find someone in this day and age, when you find someone you shouldn’t let them go.” 

Richie nodded. He wasn’t sure what to say. For as much shit as he and Stan gave each other Richie knew that this meant something. 

“What should I do?” 

Now Stan shrugged. “I have no idea. But I refuse to listen to this for another six months.” 

“There’s the Stan I know and love.” Richie said, unable to resist messing up Stan’s hair again. “If I was a bad friend I’d point out that I’ve been listening to you pine over Mike for much much longer.” Stan glared at him and Richie threw his hands up. “But I am a very very good friend so I won’t.”

“Thank you.” He paused. “Maybe I’ll ask Mike out once you ask Eddie out.” 

“That is a fucking deal.” Richie said, waving his hand to get the waiter’s attention and ordering two shots to seal the agreement.

Of course, saying he was going to do something about his feelings was far easier than actually doing it. Which was probably exactly what Stan had been banking on when he agreed. Whatever confidence he’d felt in the bar with Stan was gone by the time he was back at work. Especially when he saw how happy Eddie was that Monday. He came in with coffee and donuts for the whole office and Richie even heard him whistling in his office. It was painfully obvious that the date had gone well and that Richie had lost his chance. 

It left Richie with only one option. He pulled back. He stopped touching Eddie so much, he stopped looking for reasons for them to be alone. It hurt like hell but it was the mature thing to do. Richie wasn’t about to lose his job and crush in one swoop. If Eddie noticed he didn’t say anything. He seemed to be in too good of a mood to notice anyway, which only hurt more. 

“What are you doing in two weeks?” Eddie asked one day, stopping by Richie’s desk to carefully picking through his candy bowl. Richie knew he was looking for a swirled hershey’s kiss. When he had found out that they were Eddie’s favorite he’d hidden them at the bottom of the bowl, ensuring that he would get to spend a few more minutes with Eddie. Sad? Yes. Ingenious? Also yes. 

“Um, working hard for my wonderful boss?” Richie replied, confused. 

Eddie chuckled, shaking his head. “No, I’m serious. I need to go to London and I was hoping you’d be able to come. It would only be for two nights. The business would pay for everything.” 

“Oh.” Richie’s eyebrows shot up, surprised. Eddie seemed to take trips at least once a month but he’d never asked Richie to go with him. 

“I’m doing a big presentation for the board. I’d like to have someone there who's on my side.” Eddie explained, finally finding a hershey’s kiss and unwrapping it. 

“Would I have to present?” The thought of having to talk to them made Richie’s stomach churn. Eddie had told him a lot of stories about them, how they thought he was too young and always questioned his decisions. 

Eddie shook his head. “No, you don’t even need to be in the room if you don’t want to. I just need someone there to run over the deck with beforehand. Plus, some of them had asked to meet you. They want excel tips.”

“Okay. Okay then sure. I’ll go.”

Eddie’s face broke into a grin so big it made Richie’s heart hurt. He would have said yes to anything for that smile. 

Two weeks later they were boarding a plane. “I’ve never been in first class,” Richie admitted as he dropped into the seat next to Eddie. He’d spent a lot of time thinking about this trip, about whether it meant anything that Eddie asked him to come, about how he was supposed to sleep in a hotel when he knew Eddie was next door. 

“It’s my reward to myself if we have a good quarter.” Eddie explained, accepting a drink from the waitress. “When we don’t I fly coach.” 

Richie wasn’t about to try and understand that thought process. Their company nearly always outperformed expectations, they were constantly on a ‘500 companies to watch’ list. Still, Eddie never stopped pushing, never stopped expecting more from himself. He had to be perpetually exhausted.

“Here,” Eddie reached over and turned on Richie’s small screen. “They have British and American TV. And recommendations for what to see in London.” 

Eddie was in his space, his arm resting on Richie’s. It wasn’t strictly necessary, the seats were big enough that Eddie could have avoided touching him- or shown Richie on his own screen- but he wasn’t about to complain. 

He reached out, nudging Eddie’s finger with his own. “I’ll stick to US shows, my roommate threatened to kick me out if I came back with an accent.”

Eddie chuckled, pulling his hand back. “I believe it.” 

They settled in, Richie leaning over to judge whatever Eddie was watching and Eddie doing the same. Eventually, they decided to watch a movie together, starting it at the same time on their screen and making fun of it together. It was so perfect it hurt. Richie had to keep reminding himself that not only was Eddie his boss, he was also seeing someone. It was the only thing that kept Richie from reaching out to poke or prod Eddie, especially after a few free drinks.

“Tonight we’re just going to the hotel.” Eddie explained as they landed. “Tomorrow is the presentation then we leave the next day.” Eddie had offered to extend Richie’s stay and give him a few days off but Richie had declined. The last thing he wanted was to get lost in London on a work trip. 

He nodded, looking outside. They’d left New York midday so it was still early when they landed. 

Eddie noticed. “You’re welcome to go sight see.” 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” Richie had looked up a few attractions but he wasn’t sure he could only pick one.

Eddie hesitated. “I’ll take you. We can get a car.” 

“On the company’s dime? Eddie! Imagine the scandal!” Richie teased as Eddie flushed. 

“No, no I’d pay for it.” 

Richie tore his gaze from the window. “I can’t let you do that. I’m sure it’s expensive.”

Eddie shrugged. “A friend told me that there wasn’t any point in having money if I didn’t spend it on worthwhile things and people.” Eddie paused just long enough to make Richie wonder if Eddie considered him one of those worthwhile people. “Besides, you agreed to fly out here with me. Tomorrow is about work, tonight can be about fun.”

“Hell yea!” Richie pumped his arm, nearly hitting Eddie in the face. 

They made a quick stop by the hotel, Eddie insisted on washing up and changing. Richie barely had time to marvel at how fancy the place was and big their rooms were before Eddie was pulling him outside.

“We’ll start with Westminster Abbey.” He said. “Then you can see Big Ben too. Then we’ll go on the eye and end with dinner in a pub.”

“Sounds good to me.” Richie was more than happy to go wherever Eddie took him. He was excited to be in a new place. 

“You’ve never been to London?” Eddie asked as they got in the car. He gave the driver very specific instructions then fell back, looking at Richie.

Who shook his head. “I love travelling but I’ve never really had the money for it. I did some backpacking in Canada after college but that’s it.” 

“I’ve traveled a lot,” Eddie said, watching the scenery dash by them. “But it's usually just for work. I rarely leave the hotel room unless the associates take me out.”

“Why?” If Richie traveled as much as Eddie he’d try to see everything. 

He was quiet for a minute and Richie wondered if he’d somehow overstepped. Then Eddie said, “No one to share it with.”

Before Richie could respond the car stopped and Eddie hopped out, leaving Richie to scramble behind him. Eddie went to the ticket box, buying them both the audio tour and handing Richie a headset. 

“It’s better this way, then you won’t miss anything.” Eddie explained, putting on his 90’s era headphones. Richie would have preferred to talk to Eddie while they walked- he cared a lot less about the history than he did the present but Eddie was already walking to the first spot. 

Even with the headphones, Richie couldn't resist adding in his own quips and thoughts as they walked, leaning down and whispering into Eddie’s ear. They earned several glares from other patrons when they laughed too loud or too long but he didn’t care. He loved seeing Eddie like this. Eddie, in jeans and a sweater, looking soft and adorable. Eddie, playfully hitting him, whisper yelling that they were going to get banned. Eddie, his attention solely focused on Richie.

It was the first time they’d been together outside of the office and Richie loved it. Eddie wasn’t that different but it was obvious he was more relaxed, a little less formal. Richie even got him to snort once or twice, much to his delight. 

“Here, I’ll take a picture of you in front of Big Ben. It’s mandatory for first time tourists.” Eddie said as they left the abbey, both of them hunching their shoulders against the wall. He held his hand out for Richie’s phone but Richie shook his head.

“Be in it with me. These long arms are perfect for selfies.” He dangled his arms, trying to demonstrate that fact. 

Eddie hesitated and for a second Richie thought he was going to say no. He was about to tell Eddie to forget it but then he stepped in, pressing his back against Richie’s chest. Richie had to remind himself to breath as he pulled out his phone, flipping it to selfie mode. 

“Smile Eds, you look miserable.” Richie chided, his free hand tickling Eddie’s side. “How will I ever convince the office that you finally ran away with me if you’re frowning?” 

“Stop! Okay okay.” Eddie squirmed then beamed at the camera, his smile growing when Richie’s hand fell to his waist. Richie snapped five or six photos, not wanting to step away. It felt so right to have Eddie there, next to him and he immediately missed the warmth once they parted. He didn’t have long to dwell on it though because Eddie had grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the giant ferris wheel.

“It has the best views in the city.” Eddie promised as he paid and they were ushered into one of the large, moving pods. They were lucky enough to get it to themselves and Richie stared outside as they started to rise. Eddie wasn’t lying, the view was amazing. It was starting to get dark and the colors of the sunset reflected on the water. It was one of the most romantic things Richie had ever seen and he couldn’t resist pulling Eddie close again. 

“Need more selfies.” Richie muttered as Eddie looked up at him. “Smile Eds.” 

“At some point we need to address that nickname.” Eddie commented as he leaned against Richie again. “It’s not very professional.”

_ Neither is this _ , Richie thought as he took his phone out. If someone saw them now Richie knew what they would think. That they were together, that Eddie was his. Richie envied those strangers, people who could think that. Richie knew he was playing with fire, letting his feelings show too much but he couldn’t help it. All of this felt so close to real and he didn’t want to waste a second. 

“Dinner?” Eddie asked once they were off the Eye. “I’m starving.” 

“Only if it's traditional. I want a pub and a pint of beer.”

Eddie nodded. “I can do that.” He led them to a pub, the two of them claiming a high top table.

“Are you gonna order for me?” Richie asked, barely glancing at the menu. He had no idea what was good and trusted Eddie. 

“I- can, if you want.” Eddie said, glancing down. “Are you allergic to anything? Anything you don’t like?”

“Nope. I’m willing to put anything in my mouth once.” He didn’t miss the blush that appeared on Eddie’s cheeks, even if he didn’t respond. 

Eddie ordered them a shepherd's pie and fish and chips to share. When the food came it was all he could do not to feed Eddie. They were sitting close, elbows knocking together, and Eddie was telling Richie a story about catching Bev and Kay in an empty conference room wearing far less than they should have been.

“I don’t care that they’re dating. I just don’t want them to defile my office supplies.” Eddie added as Richie laughed, imagining Eddie’s expression when he caught them on a stack of post-its. 

“How many office romances are there?” He asked, grabbing another fry.

“Two others that I know about. Probably more that I don’t. I try not to find out. It’s easier if I don’t know.” 

Hesitantly Richie asked, “What are the rules?” Eddie’s eyes flicked up to him and Richie shrugged. “I mean Bev and Kay are together and they both still work there.”

“It’s in your HR packet.” Eddie said. “But we allow coworkers to date. That’s not my place to monitor. We don’t allow, um, managers to date their reports. No power imbalances.”

“Don’t want old men fucking their secretaries?” Richie asked, trying and failing not to look at Eddie.

Eddie’s expression was complex and Richie couldn’t read it before it disappeared. “Exactly. It’s bad for everyone involved when that happens.” 

Suddenly Richie wanted to leave. He had no idea what he was doing. Eddie wasn’t going to break his own rules to be with him. And Richie would never ask him to, no matter how good they looked together in pictures. 

A small cloud hung over the rest of dinner. They tried to talk about other things but it was obvious that both were still thinking about that conversation. Eddie paid and they left, heading back to their hotel and saying quick goodbyes as each went to his own room. As Richie got ready for bed he heard Eddie pacing in the room next door, mumbling to himself. Instinctively, Richie knew he was going over his report for tomorrow, nitpicking small details. Richie listened for a while but after twenty minutes he couldn’t stand it. Eddie was going to run himself ragged before they even had the meeting tomorrow. 

He stood, going to the door that joined their rooms and knocking softly. “Eds.” He called. “Eddieeeee.”

A minute later the door swung open and a very rumpled Eddie answered. Richie had changed into his pajamas but had forgotten that Eddie probably had too. He was wearing a tank top and shorts, showing more skin than Richie had ever seen.

“What?” Eddie asked, managing not to snap but still sounding annoyed.

Richie shook his head, forcing his eyes away from those thighs that could easily suffocate him. “You have got to relax.” He said, bringing his eyes to Eddie’s face. “Otherwise, you’re going to wear a hole in the floor.” 

Eddie’s frown shifted slightly and he glanced at the floor where he’d been pacing. “I just wanted to go over it once more.” 

“You’ve got this. Eds, you know this inside and out.” Eddie didn’t reply and he added, “Isn’t that why you brought me? To help you?”

“I suppose.”

“So relax. Watch some TV. Order porn.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes but nodded. “Fine. You’re right.” He coughed, shifted. “Would you want to watch a movie with me? Distract me?”

Richie wanted nothing more than to distract Eddie. He was close to saying yes before he remembered their dinner conversation and Eddie’s boyfriend. Two huge factors that he couldn’t overlook. 

“No, I think I’m going to turn in.” Richie said, using every ounce of his self control. 

Eddie looked disappointed for a second but then nodded. “Good night Richie.”

“Good night Eddie.” 

The next day they woke up bright and early to get to the London office. Richie was interested to see how the office operated. He spent most of the day by Eddie’s side, listening and taking notes and occasionally giving excel tips. He could see why Eddie was nervous. The board all seemed to judge him, barely letting Eddie finish his sentences before speaking. They gave him the bare minimum of respect and clearly didn’t value what he had to say. Richie wanted to tear his hair out, to make them listen, but he held his tongue. It wasn’t his place. Besides, he noted with some pride, Eddie didn’t back down. Whenever someone tried to talk over him Eddie would let them finish and then steer the conversation back to what he had said. He was clearly annoyed but never rude, which was pretty damn impressive. 

Eddie’s presentation was in the late afternoon, after a long, awkward lunch where they grilled Eddie on last quarter’s earnings and several meetings with people who seemed like they only wanted to get back to work. Richie could tell he was nervous but there was no reason to be. He was flawless. All his fretting and preparation paid off. When Eddie finished it took everything in Richie not to applaud. Even the crankiest board member looked impressed. They stood, shaking Eddie’s hand and clapping his back. Eddie looked very relieved, nodding along with them and even laughing. Richie hung back, smiling and watching him. He’d never seen Eddie so in his element, he was clearly proud of his company and what they’d accomplished. 

After that was a dinner with the team, fancy food that Richie barely knew how to eat. Eddie was still riding high off the excitement from earlier. He was smiling, laughing at people’s jokes and ordering drinks. He was a totally different Eddie than the one from last night. Richie ended up at the other end of the table, near the other underlings. Eddie had tried to protest but Richie didn’t mind. He didn’t want to talk to the board and listen to their thinly veiled homophobic comments any longer than he had to. Plus, he liked the regular people more. They recommended things for Richie to see when he came back and asked him about America. He even had a new audience for his jokes. 

The good mood continued as they went back to the hotel. Eddie was grinning, looking like a huge weight was lifted. Richie wanted to ruffle his hair, pull him in tight for a hug and congratulate him but he resisted, instead offering Eddie the biggest smile he could. 

“Richie do you know what this means?” Eddie asked as they rode in the elevator. 

“Tell me Eds.” He asked, smiling at Eddie’s excitement.

“We get to stay independent! London wanted to oversee us but now it’s just us! And we get a bigger operating budget. I can hire more people!” Eddie was practically jumping. He grasped Richie’s forearm, holding it excitedly. “We can be the team I’ve always wanted! No more operating on a bare bones budget.” 

The doors opened and they stepped out, heading to their rooms. Richie didn’t want the night to end. He was enjoying the celebration, and Eddie’s joy. 

Luckily Eddie seemed to have the same idea. “I ordered champagne. Will you have some?” He asked as they reached their doors.

Richie didn’t hesitate to nod. “I’d love to.” 

Eddie beamed as he opened the door to his room. “Here, sit, I’ll pour.” Eddie grabbed the chilled bottle and two glasses.

“What was your plan if it didn’t go well?” Richie asked as Eddie expertly popped the top and poured them two glasses.

“Scotch.” Eddie said, falling next to Richie on the small couch. 

Richie accepted the glass and raised it. “A toast to you Eds. The biggest champion for the company. You did it.”

“We did it.” Eddie corrected as they clinked glasses. “You helped me make the report and ran through it with me. I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Eddie shifted and his thigh was pressed to Richie’s. Quickly, Richie downed his drink, hoping to give himself a second to reply. He didn’t move though, he couldn’t. He was glued there, next to Eddie. 

“You give me too much credit.” Richie said, trying to make his mouth work.

“You don’t give yourself enough.” Eddie replied, grabbing the glass from Richie’s hand and putting it on the table. Then, to Richie’s complete shock, he swung his leg over, sitting on Richie’s lap. “You have no idea what you do to me Richie. How often I think about you. How much I want you.” It was abrupt but pure Eddie. Once he’d decided something he went for it. Normally Richie admired it but right now he was in shock. 

“Eddie-” Richie’s hands hung uselessly at his sides. He could feel himself growing harder, just from having Eddie on him. He’d had dreams that started exactly like this. 

Eddie leaned in, his mouth hitting the shell of Richie’s ear. “Do you want me Richie? Do you want to fuck me?” 

Richie moaned, his eyes falling shut. He had no idea how much Eddie had had to drink, he knew they had gone through several bottles of wine at dinner. 

“Eddie, I can’t.” 

The reaction was immediate. Eddie crawled off him, shrinking into himself. “Shit. Richie. My god. I thought- fuck. Fuck.” Eddie started pacing, running his hands through his hair and not looking at him. 

Richie watched for a minute, his stomach sinking that he’d caused this. 

“Can you please leave?” Eddie said, his voice thick. 

He had to say something, to explain. Richie couldn’t leave like this, with Eddie thinking that Richie didn’t want him with every fiber of his being. 

“You’re with someone.” He finally said. 

Eddie stopped, looking bewildered. “What? No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are! You went on that date and came back happy and-”

He shook his head. “What date? When?”

Richie tried to remember. “A month ago? Five weeks?”

Eddie furrowed his brows then laughed bitterly. “God that date. That went terrible. He talked about his stamp collection all night. We didn’t see each other again.”

Richie let himself absorb the news then asked, “Then why were you so happy? You brought coffee!” A weak argument but it was all Richie had. 

“That was the weekend Bill asked me to be his son’s godfather. I was excited.”

Richie stared at Eddie. “Oh.” 

Eddie nodded. “Oh.” He turned back to look at Richie, wary. “So I didn’t misread this?”

“No.” Richie stood, hesitating only a second before stepping in and cupping Eddie’s face. “Fuck no.” He bent down, claiming Eddie’s lips. Eddie melted into him, pressing himself against Richie as they kissed. 

Barely thinking, Richie pushed him back to the bed, letting Eddie fall onto it and crawling on top of him. “I’ve wanted you since we first met. You’re so damn attractive.” Richie’s hands traveled over his torso, slowly undoing the buttons of his shirt. “Why the fuck do you want me?”

“Richie.” Eddie’s voice was soft, breathy. He arched into the touch. “How can you ask that? You idiot.”

“Yea, insult me baby. That’s hot.” Richie finally undid enough buttons to attack Eddie’s collarbone. He lapped at the skin, tasting Eddie. 

Eddie scoffed but it mixed with a whine as Richie sucked a mark into his skin. “You’re sexy Richie. Those hands. I can’t tell you how much I’ve thought about them on me, in me.”

“God.” Richie slipped a leg between Eddie’s thighs, pressing against his erection. “Me too. I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.” 

“So do it.” 

Richie wasn’t about to argue. He pulled off Eddie’s shirt and undershirt, running his hands over Eddie’s chest and stomach. “You’re so fucking hot.” He said, bending down to lick Eddie’s belly button. He was repeating himself but all his blood had rushed out of his head and to other parts. 

“Richie!” Eddie’s hands were in his hair, pulling it. “Don’t tease.”

“Not trying to baby, I just can’t get enough of this.” His fingers ran along Eddie’s pants, playing with the button. He wanted to bury his head between Eddie’s legs, to smell and taste him. It felt like any minute he was going to wake up, that this would be just another dream. 

Eddie’s hands in his hair brought him back to reality. “I want you to fuck me Richie. And we can’t do that with all these clothes.” His voice was husky, already deeper, and it went straight to Richie’s cock. He sat up, tugging off his shirt. 

“I’m not as impressive as you.” Richie said, fighting the urge to cover up. 

“Fucking disagree.” Eddie said, flipping them over so he was on top of Richie. His eyes wandered over Richie and he didn’t see any disappointment there. Eddie’s lips were parted as he stared. Then he bit his bottom lip and Richie stifled a groan. 

“You’re amazing.” Eddie muttered as he bent down, latching his mouth to Richie’s nipple and flicking his tongue over it. Richie bucked up, unable to stop as words fell out of his mouth. 

“Eddie, shit that mouth. Fuck yes, so fucking good.” His hands ran over Eddie’s back, trying to hold him close as Eddie moved to the other nipple, seemingly in no hurry now that he was in control. 

Eventually Eddie moved down, undoing Richie’s pants and pulling them, and his underwear, off. Then Eddie’s mouth was on his erection, swallowing him in one go.

“Fuck!” Richie sat up on his elbows, watching Eddie between his legs. Eddie’s mouth bobbed and his eyes darted up, watching Richie. 

“Eds- I’m going to -” 

Eddie popped off and a strand of spit and pre-cum followed him as he did. It was extremely sexy in a filthy sort of way. Then Eddie stoof and undid his own belt and pants. He let them drop and Richie’s mouth watered at the outline of Eddie’s dick in his black boxers. Eddie palmed himself, clearly pleased with Richie’s reaction. 

“Do you have lube?” Richie asked, eager to get his hands on the other man.

Eddie nodded, bending over to his bag and Richie couldn’t resist sitting up and grabbing his ass, kneading it with his hands. “So fucking good.” He said, pressing his thumb to Eddie’s hole over his boxers. Eddie’s breath hitched as Richie rubbed him through the fabric. 

“We’re not even to the main event.” Eddie said, turning around and tossing him the lube. “I still want you to fuck me.” Eddie’s words were confident but his tone betrayed him, telling Richie that Eddie was as eager as him. 

“Lose those briefs then.” Richie said, laying back on the bed and watching as Eddie shed his final article of clothing and Richie finally understood what the promised land was. He reached for Eddie, pulling Eddie on top of him as he popped the cap off the lube and poured it onto his fingers. Eddie watched, already rubbing himself over Richie’s erection. 

“I’ve thought about this so many times.” Richie said, pressing the first finger in. “What you’d sound like, how you’d feel.”

“Shit,  _ fuck _ .” Eddie’s eyes fluttered shut and he pushed his hips back. “Me too, I thought about how deep your fingers could get, how you’d open me up so well.” 

“Fuck Eds, you’re perfect.” Richie turned his hand, looking for Eddie’s prostate. He knew when he found it because Eddie fucking mewed, rocking himself on Richie’s hand.

“More. I need more.” Eddie demanded, his hands on Richie’s chest, nails slightly scratching him. Richie hoped he’d have marks, something to remember this by. 

“Yea, I can do that.” Richie added another finger, loving how Eddie clenched around him. He soon added a third finger, scissoring Eddie open. 

“I need your dick.” Eddie declared a minute later, grabbing the condom and turning to roll it on Richie. He barely had time to take his fingers out before Eddie was lining his hole up with Richies’ dick, sinking down on him.

“Shit Richie, oh fuck.” Eddie said as he bottomed out. Richie gave him a minute, his hands on Eddie’s hips, waiting for him to adjust. 

Then Eddie started to bounce, fucking himself on Richie’s dick. It was a sight to see, Eddie was flush from head to toe and he was in charge, bouncing on RIchie’s lap.

“God Richie, you feel so fucking good.” Eddie said, “So deep inside me.”

“Yea baby, you take me so well.” Richie stared, memorizing the sight and feeling. Eddie was hot and tight around him and he felt amazing. “Look at you. So good baby.”

“More, Richie.” Eddie’s hands were on his chest, digging into him. “I need more.”

“I can do that.” Richie said, his hands holding Eddie’s hips down as he pistoned his own up. Eddie cried out, arching back and letting Richie take control. 

“More! Please Richie, shit I’m so close.”

Wanting nothing more than to give Eddie what he wanted Richie flipped them so he could drive into Eddie. He grabbed Eddie’s legs, holding them high as he thrust roughly into him.

“Yes! Fuck yes, yes!” Eddie, grabbed the comforter, clenching around him. Richie snaked a hand down, determined to make Eddie cum first.

It only took a few quick wrist movements and Eddie was cumming, decorating both their stomachs as he cried out. 

That was all it took for Richie too, his orgasm hit him as he thrust in once more, blacking out as he came. 

When he came back to reality Eddie was grinning up at him. “That was fucking amazing.” He said, pulling Richie into a kiss. They made out for a minute before Eddie hopped up, explaining that he needed to clean up. Richie tied the condom and threw it away as he waited, unsure if Eddie expected him to leave.

After a few minutes Eddie emerged in his shorts and tank top, looking relaxed and pleased. He walked over to Richie, winding an arm around him and kissing him again.

“Stay?” He asked, throwing a leg over Richie’s hips. 

“Fuck yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happens next?”
> 
> Eddie closed the laptop, sliding down so he was next to Richie, both on their sides facing the other. “We order breakfast. I get an omelette, you probably get something slathered in syrup. We pack up, to go the airport, fly home, go back to work Monday.”
> 
> “And act like this never happened?”
> 
> Eddie hummed, his hand still running through Richie’s hair. “Is that what you want?” 
> 
> Richie shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”
> 
> “Me either.” 

When Richie woke up the next morning he had no idea what would happen next. It was entirely possible that Eddie would regret what they’d done. Or that he would kick Richie out. Or that he would be gone. All of these things seemed painfully likely and Richie tried to prepare himself for any or all of them as he turned over and opened his eyes. 

What he didn’t expect was to wake up to Eddie next to him, a laptop open in his lap. 

“Good morning.” Eddie said, looking down at him with an undeniably soft expression. It made Richie’s heart sing. “You snore in your sleep.”

“You steal covers.” Richie replied, moving until he was snuggled against Eddie’s hip. He buried his nose there, inhaling deeply. If Eddie wasn’t going to kick him out Richie was going to savor this for as long as he could. Eddie didn’t seem to mind, he chuckled quietly as Richie threw a leg over his, trapping him there. 

A minute later Eddie spoke again. “Do you want some breakfast?” His hand was in Richie’s hair, carding through it, while his other one scrolled through emails. 

“I’m never moving again.” Richie replied. “Even for eggs.” Eddie nodded, continuing to read his emails. Richie watched as micro expressions of annoyance or frustration flashed across Eddie’s face. It was endearing. Richie recognized all of them. He’d spent enough time with Eddie to know what they all meant. 

He stayed quiet for as long as he could before asking, “Should we talk about last night?”

Eddie took his eyes off the screen and looked down at him. “What did you want to talk about?” 

_ Everything _ , Richie thought but he settled for, “What happens next?”

Eddie closed the laptop, sliding down so he was next to Richie, both on their sides facing the other. “We order breakfast. I get an omelette, you probably get something slathered in syrup. We pack up, to go the airport, fly home, go back to work Monday.”

“And act like this never happened?”

Eddie hummed, his hand still running through Richie’s hair. “Is that what you want?” 

Richie shook his head. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Me either.” 

Richie grinned, moving in and kissing Eddie. Before long he was back on top of Eddie, moving his lips over Eddie’s collarbone and chest while Eddie made the sweetest noises he’d ever heard. 

“Richie.” Something in Eddie’s voice made him stop. He pulled back, looking at the other man. “I want this, you, but I think we need to talk about ground rules.”

“Now?” Richie asked, grinding down on Eddie. “Because I really had other things in mind for this morning.” 

Eddie groaned but nodded firmly. “Yes, now. Or at least over breakfast.”

“Great, you order.” Richie said, dipping his head back down and nipping at Eddie’s skin. “And I’ll keep doing this.” 

Eddie mumbled something about that being unfair but he still picked up the phone, ordering them both breakfast as Richie kissed everywhere he’d missed yesterday. He was making his way down, intent on getting to Eddie’s belly button, when the food arrived. Richie reluctantly pulled off and retrieved the small tray, sitting next to Eddie on the bed.

“If you spill on my sheets-” Eddie warned, watching as Richie poured syrup over his pancakes.

“You have permission to punish me.” Richie promised, licking syrup off his fingers. It took him a second to glance over and see that Eddie was bright red. “Oh, is that something you’re into?”

“Maybe.” Eddie admitted, a sly smile appearing on his lips. “The thought of you spread over me while I spank you is- appealing.”

Richie choked. “Jesus Eddie! Warn a guy! I’m not even over the fact that I might get to see you naked again.” 

“You will get to.” Eddie corrected then added, “If that’s what you want?” 

“Haven’t I made that obvious? Because if not, yes. All the time. We would go to work naked if you would listen to me and institute no pants Friday’s.” Richie said as he cut into his pancakes. He glanced at Eddie. “I just need to know the rules here.” 

“No kissing at work, no- anything at work. No telling anyone at work about us. I don’t want to be the source of office gossip.”

“No desk sex, I got it. What else?” 

“We can’t leave together.” Eddie continued. “Or come in together.”

Richie got stuck on the thought about  _ why  _ they would come in together for several seconds while Eddie continued with his very long list that detailed what they couldn’t do at work.

“But outside of work?” Richie interrupted. “What about there?”

“There we can do this.” Eddie gestured between them. “Have sleepovers.”

“What are you, 12?” Richie teased. Eddie gave him the finger. “What if I want to take you on a date? Or to meet my friends?”

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Would you want that?” 

Richie resisted the urge to tease Eddie over his obvious shock. Instead, he wrapped his arms around the other man and kissed his forehead. “More than anything. You’re more than just a fine piece of ass Eddie. You’re a fine piece of ass that I want to brag about to my friends.” 

“I feel both loved and objectified.” Eddie replied but his smile was too big for Richie to be too worried. Richie couldn’t resist. He leaned over Eddie, kissing him over and over. Their food was quickly moved to the floor, forgotten. Richie kissed Eddie until they had to leave. They spent the plane ride home much as they had before, only now their hands were linked and Richie got to lean over and kiss Eddie whenever he wanted. The small change made all the difference. 

“I guess I’ll see you Monday.” Richie said once they were in baggage claim. It was almost embarrassing, how little he wanted to leave Eddie.

Luckily, Eddie seemed to feel the same. He toed at the ground, mumbling something Richie couldn’t hear.

“What Eds?”

“Unless you want to come to my place? Just for dinner? Since all we’ve had today was airplane food.” Eddie asked, looking up at him. 

Richie grinned, his head bobbing in agreement. “See how Eddie Kaspbrak lives? How can I refuse?” 

Eddie lit up, calling them a cab. They sat in the backseat, Eddie nearly in Richie’s lap. When they got to Eddie’s apartment Eddie tried to give Richie a tour but he only got as far as the bedroom. They stayed there until rumbling stomachs forced them out. Eddie made them dinner, wearing low slung sweatpants as he threw veggies into a stir fry. Like in the office, Eddie was in his element here, utterly in control and Richie was enamored with it. 

Dinner turned into drinks which turned into breakfast. Before Richie knew it it was Sunday night and he really did have to leave, if nothing else because he needed clothes for work the next day. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Richie said, lingering by Eddie’s front door. Eddie was wearing a tight shirt that displayed his shoulders. It felt completely unfair that Richie had to leave. 

“Try not to jump me in the office.” Eddie joked, smirking at him. 

Richie stepped in, his hand cupping Eddie’s chin and raising it to meet his lips. He kissed Eddie as passionately as he could, pushing him against a wall and letting his hands roam. Eddie was doing the same, gripping Richie’s shirt tightly as he ground against him. 

“What was that?’ Eddie asked once they finally broke apart. His lips were red and Richie could see the growing outline of a bulge in his pants. Richie wanted to offer to stay and help but knew he couldn’t.

“Didn’t want you to forget me.”

Eddie smiled and shook his head. “Impossible.” 

Richie kissed him once more, trying not to think about how both of them lingered, unwilling to be the first to pull back. Eventually though they had to and Richie began his long train ride home. His thoughts were consumed by Eddie- both by how much he liked the man and how unbelievably lucky he was but also by what would happen tomorrow. Their company had a strict policy about managers dating insubordinates so they had to be careful. He also knew how hard it would be to be careful when he saw Eddie in a suit. 

When he got home Stan gave him a knowing grin and asked how London was. Richie was more than happy to fill him in on all the details- even the ones he didn’t want. 

The next day Richie showed up at the office early. If anyone asked he would have said that it was because he was so excited for the week to start but really it was because he missed Eddie. He’d thought about him last night, lying in a bed that felt far too big without someone else in it. 

Eddie was already there by the time he arrived, frowning at his computer and muttering to himself.

“Hey boss,” Richie said, sliding into his office. “I brought you a coffee.” He held it out as Edide’s eyes whipped up. The anger drained from them and Richie realized he’d underestimated just how hard this would be. Already he wanted to gather Eddie in his arms and kiss him, to hold him tight.

Eddie stood, moving past Richie and closing the door. For a second Richie thought that Eddie was going to yell at him for being too obvious but then Eddie was pulling him down and kissing Richie, fiercely. 

“What was that?” Richie asked when they broke apart. He was still holding the coffees which was good, otherwise he was sure he’d be grabbing Eddie, ruining the perfect crease of his shirt.

“I missed you.” Eddie replied, kissing him again. 

“I thought you said-” Richie didn’t want to argue but he didn’t understand. 

“I know. I did. I just-” Eddie shrugged helplessly. “I missed you.” He repeated. “More than I thought I would.” 

“I missed you too.” Richie said, bending down to kiss him. They kissed for a minute, until the noise of other people arriving made them break apart. 

“We have to be careful.” Richie said, trying to be strong like he knew Eddie would want. “You don’t want to be seen as just another guy fucking your secretary.”

“Administrative assistant.” Eddie corrected automatically.

“Ass-istant.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes then nodded, stepping back. “Thanks for the coffee. I should get back to these emails.”

“Feel free to pay me back later.” The words rolled off Richie’s tongue before he could think about them. Eddie’s eyes whipped to him, burning with desire before he shook his head. 

“Get back to work.” He mumbled. 

Richie may have underestimated how hard this would be. 

He went to his computer, trying to focus on work and emails. Bev came by, asking him how the trip was, and Richie struggled to keep it PG. He didn’t see Eddie for most of the day, a good thing since it was the only way he could get any work done. 

The first week was like that. Anytime Richie stepped in Eddie’s office the two pounced on each other, unable to stay away. They hadn’t had sex, the furthest things had gotten was Eddie’s hand down his pants, stroking him. Even that had been interrupted with a phone call. Richie was developing a Pavolv’s response to that office. Just seeing the door made his pants tighten. 

Other than that they managed to stay professional. Eddie ran meetings and Richie took notes. They passed each other in the hallways and gave polite nods. They avoided eating lunch together or being alone for too long. If anyone noticed occasional noises coming from Eddie’s office they didn’t comment on it. 

Friday came around and Richie was getting ready to leave. He needed to refill some office supplies and then he’d be done. He wasn’t sure what the weekend meant for him and Eddie. They hadn’t seen each other outside of work, Eddie had been busy and Richie was trying not to be too desperate too early on. 

He was in the supply cabinet when the door shut behind him. Turning he saw it was Eddie. “I was getting you post its.” He said, surprised to see him in there.

“I don’t care about post its.” Eddie said, stepping in and grabbing Richie. He pushed Richie against the wall, knocking down some staplers as they kissed. 

Richie dropped what he was holding in favor of grabbing Eddie. It had been too long since he’d done it. That morning's quick make out session felt like years ago and Richie had missed how Eddie’s lips moved against his. 

Eddie ground on him, slipping a knee between Richie’s legs and making him groan. “Fuck- Eds.” He whimpered as Eddie started to kiss his neck. 

“What are you doing this weekend?” Eddie asked, unbuttoning Richie’s top button. 

“Hopefully you.” He muttered, squeezing Eddie’s hips. 

Eddie let out a quick laugh as he nipped Richie’s skin. “Bev and Kay left right?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded. “And Mr. Johnson?”

“Gone for a niece’s birthday.”

“So we’re alone.” Eddie said, undoing another button. Richie nodded again. He’d stayed late, hoping to catch Eddie alone. This was even better than he’d expected. 

“I want to fuck you Richie. I want to bend you over my desk and-” Eddie thrust and Richie moaned, far louder than he should have given where they were. “I’ve been thinking about it all week. Seeing you bent over, how you’d sound-  _ fuck _ .”

“I want that Eds. Please.” Richie heard the desperation in his voice and didn’t care. The wrecked tone of Eddie’s voice, how Eddie’s leg rubbed against his erection, the week of pent up energy- all of it was nearly enough to make him come there. 

Eddie stepped back, taking Richie’s hand and leading him to the door. He opened it and nearly ran into Jen, another secretary- administrative assistant. She looked at them, eyes wide.

“Richie! Are you okay? You’re all flushed!”

Richie thanked his stars that Jen was sweet but a little dim. He coughed. “I’m not feeling great. Edd- Mr. Kaspbrak was helping me.” 

Eddie bobbed his head. He was doing an excellent impersonation of a deer caught in the headlights. 

“Good! Richie you should go home! You look awful!” 

“I’m taking him home now.” Eddie said, his words finally catching up. “Have a good weekend Jen.” 

“You too! Feel better Richie!” 

The two of them slipped away, going to Eddie’s office and shutting the door. Eddie looked up at Richie with a terrified expression. “That was too close!” 

Richie nodded, swallowing. If she had walked in on them even a minute earlier-

“Fuck.” Eddie rubbed his hands over his face. “What was I thinking? I’m not- I don’t do this Richie. I don’t break the rules. I’m not this guy. I jumped you in the supply closet like some twenty year old intern I-  _ Fuck _ .”

Richie knew Eddie well enough to recognize a spiral. He stepped in, grabbing Eddie’s shoulders and rubbing circles into them. “It’s okay Eds. It’s okay. We’ll stop doing this at work. We can do it at home, where no one will walk in on us. Well maybe Stan but that’s just sexy.”

Eddie shook his head. “Richie-.”

“Okay, okay no Stan.”

“No Richie, no- us. I can’t do this.” Eddie ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “I can’t.”

Richie shook his head in return, refusing to hear what Eddie was saying. “Eds, we’ll just be more careful. It’ll be fine. We can manage. It’s only been a week! We can adjust.”

“I don’t think I can. Richie everytime I see you I want-” Eddie huffed, a faint blush appearing on his lips. “I want you. I don’t know how to deal with that.” 

“And you think breaking up will help?” Richie was ready to fight for this. He’d waited too long to just let it die. “We’ll still be around each other.” 

“No. Maybe. At least then I won’t be tempted. You are too tempting.” Eddie said, running a finger along Richie’s cheek. Richie leaned into the touch, though it was gone far too soon. 

“Eds, lets go get dinner. We can talk about this. We can set up rules and figure it out.” He tried to take Eddie’s hands but Eddie stepped back, shaking his head again. 

“I don’t- I don’t think it’s a good idea Richie. Food won’t change my mind. We can’t do this. I can’t do this. I shouldn’t have-” Eddie sighed, rubbing his face. “I’m sorry.” 

Richie opened his mouth to argue, to tell Eddie all the reasons that they belonged together but Eddie had already turned away. “Please just go.” 

The arguments died on his lips. It was the desperation in Eddie’s voice that did it. He sounded so sad, so resigned, that Richie couldn’t argue. 

“I’ll see you Monday.” He said, trying to keep his voice from cracking. 

Eddie nodded, not turning around as Richie left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look I'm back! And I added one more chap to this lol   
> Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Knock knock,” Richie said, knocking and opening the door.
> 
> “You don’t need to say knock knock.” Eddie said, a hint of a smile on his face. It quickly disappeared as Richie closed the door behind him. 
> 
> “Richie-”
> 
> “Relax. I’m not here to jump you.” Richie said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Did Eddie really trust him so little? “I need to tell you something.” 
> 
> Eddie straightened in his chair, giving Richie his full attention. “Of course. You can tell me anything Richie.”
> 
> Richie resisted the urge to scoff, instead forging ahead with his speech. He’d rehearsed it with Stan, not wanting to accidentally confess something while he was supposed to be quitting.
> 
> “I’m putting in my two weeks.”

The next week was absolute hell. Spending every day with Eddie  _ before  _ they had gotten together was hard but now that they were broken up it was much worse. Richie could barely look at him, resorting to dropping papers on Eddie’s desk when Richie knew he was in a meeting and then scurrying out of the room before he got a whiff of his cologne. It wasn’t healthy, Richie knew that, but he wasn’t sure what else to do. Stan told him to quit, that the job wasn’t worth his mental health, but he knew that the only thing worse than seeing Eddie every day would be not seeing him. 

“I’m taking off.” Richie said, standing in Eddie’s doorway, refusing to enter the office. It was Friday. He’d made it through a full work week and had managed not to cry or beg Eddie to take him back. He deserved to leave early. 

“Any weekend plans?” Eddie asked, not looking up from his email. It irked Richie. He wanted to know if this was as hard for Eddie as it was for him. It didn’t seem like it but Eddie was also much better at hiding his feelings than Richie. 

“None that my boss needs to know about.” He replied. It was a rude response and he knew it but he also didn’t care. Their situation wasn’t his fault and he refused to make this easy for Eddie. 

The comment made Eddie lookup. His eyes met Richie’s and he opened his mouth but Richie shook his head, cutting Eddie off. “I just want to leave. That okay?”

Eddie’s mouth snapped shut and he nodded. “It’s fine. See you Monday.” 

Richie nodded, resisting the urge to slam the door behind him. He did have weekend plans that, a week ago, he would have loved to tell Eddie. Now though, everything was different and Eddie was somehow the first and last person he wanted to tell his news to. 

He’d landed a comedy gig. He was headlining for a major comedian and he was excited. If this went well it could mean something real. Richie was trying not to think about it. He didn’t want nerves to mess him up. He’d been trying to break into comedy for years and this could be it. 

The next day he showed up at the club embarrassingly early. He couldn’t help it. Somewhere in his mind he had decided that traffic would be awful and that he’d be late if he didn’t leave an hour early. Obviously that wasn’t true and now Richie had nothing to do but stand around and wait. 

He was wandering around the club, trying not to bother the staff, when a man approached him. “Richie Tozier?” The guy asked. 

Richie nodded, giving him a quick look over and trying to figure out if he was supposed to know the guy. Off the rack suit, well kempt. Probably not one of his fans. 

Thankfully the man introduced himself before Richie had to hazard a guess. “Steve. I’m Mr. Sharp’s manager.” 

“Oh! Hey,” Richie stuck out a hand, determined to make a good impression. He knew that Sharp was touring very soon and, last Richie had heard, hadn’t picked anyone to go with him. No pressure.

“I watched some of your stuff on youtube.” Steve said, waving over the bartender and ordering himself a soda. “You’re pretty fucking funny.”

“Thanks.” Richie ordered himself a soda too, even though what he really wanted was a shot of something strong. 

“If you manage to impress Sharp tonight there’s a spot for you on the tour.” Steve said, watching Richie’s reaction. 

“Shit, really?” 

Steve nodded. “Assuming you’re good touring for three months.” Richie hesitated, his mind instantly going to Eddie, and Steve arched an eyebrow. “What? You got a kid I don’t know about? Your routine makes you sound pretty damn single.” 

Richie swallowed, shaking his head. “No, there’s nothing. I’m a free man.” 

Steve grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Good to hear man. And good luck tonight.” 

“Thanks.” Richie managed to say, his mind reeling over what had just happened. He sat at the bar, trying to process the conversation, until someone told him it was time to head backstage. Richie followed, letting some poor assistant try to tame his hair and fix the bags under his eyes. Then he was being pushed on stage, blinking against the overly bright lights.

“Shit guys, I’m already blind, can we tone it down?” He asked, covering his eyes as he walked to the mic. The audience tittered and the lights went down a little. As Riche introduced himself he scanned the crowd, his eyes catching on Stan and Mike. It was their first date- though Stan would deny that it was a real date. Still, the two were sitting awfully close for it to be platonic. Richie swallowed down his jealousy, instead launching into his bit. 

“So I’m gay.” The crowd clapped and he got a couple whoops. “Yea I know, I’m a hero. Trying to convince a nearby park to put up a statue of me. But let me tell you guys a secret, being gay? Not easy. Not for the reasons you think- it’s the damn terminology that gets me. Bear? Otter? Ferret? I can’t fucking keep up with it. Every dating app is like a pop quiz to test if I know all the hip new terms. I just wanna get laid.” 

The crowd laughed and Richie relaxed. This was his zone. He was good at this- and god knows that he had done enough embarrassing shit to fill a 15 minute set. 

Before he knew it was light was blinking and he was being ushered off stage to applause. Backstage, he drank an entire bottle of water before he was met with a grinning Steve, who clapped a hand on his back. 

“Nice job man. I’ll be giving you a call tomorrow.” 

Richie nodded, unable to say anything. He stayed backstage, listening to Sharp’s jokes and trying to convince himself that this was real. 

Afterwards he found Stan and Mike, both of whom told him they loved the show. He told them about his conversation with Steve and Stan grinned. “Does that mean I’ll finally have some privacy?”

“Stanny you love me. You’ll probably become a roadie and follow me on tour.” Richie said, throwing an arm around his friend. Mike grinned at them and Richie leaned in, whispering in Stan’s ear. “Besides, I think there will be someone else for you to wake up next to.”

“Shut up!” He hissed, turning a brilliant shade of red and pushing Richie aside. Richie just laughed, following his friends home.

As promised, Steve called the next day. He was offered a spot on the tour, which started in two weeks. Richie agreed without a second thought. He tried not to think about what this meant for him and Eddie- if Eddie would want to get back together or if the three months was too long. 

Shaking his head, Richie went to find Stan, who insisted on going out to celebrate. Richie tried not to think about Eddie as he was out with Stan, instead flirting with the guy at the next table who was clearly on a date. Stan rolled his eyes but Richie couldn’t help it, flirting was in his nature. It helped that the guy slipped Richie his number as they left. 

“I’ve still got it Stan.” He said, holding up the slip of paper. 

“Sure Richie, whatever you say.” Stan was grinning though, clearly happy that Richie wasn’t moping in his pajamas. “I’m proud of you man.”

“Thanks dad.” He joked, earning a gentle push. 

The next morning most of Richie’s joy had evaporated. He had to put in his two weeks. Which meant talking to Eddie alone. Richie couldn’t deny that part of him hoped that Eddie would leap up and demand that they get back together there and then and then maybe they could finally have that desk sex. 

More likely though, Richie expected a look of relief. A ‘thank god I don’t have to work with my ex anymore’. Richie had managed to convince himself that Eddie wasn’t actually into him, that he had just needed an outlet and Richie was convenient. 

“Knock knock,” Richie said, knocking and opening the door.

“You don’t need to say knock knock.” Eddie said, a hint of a smile on his face. It quickly disappeared as Richie closed the door behind him. 

“Richie-”

“Relax. I’m not here to jump you.” Richie said, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice. Did Eddie really trust him so little? “I need to tell you something.” 

Eddie straightened in his chair, giving Richie his full attention. “Of course. You can tell me anything Richie.”

Richie resisted the urge to scoff, instead forging ahead with his speech. He’d rehearsed it with Stan, not wanting to accidentally confess something while he was supposed to be quitting.

“I’m putting in my two weeks.” He barely got that out before Eddie shot out of his chair, shaking his head. He was halfway around his desk before he stopped. 

“Richie you don’t need to quit. I know it’s weird now but it’ll get easier. I promise.” 

Richie couldn’t help but smile at Eddie’s reaction. “Sweet, but this isn’t about us. I uh, I landed a spot on a comedy tour. It’s three months and I’m assuming you don’t want to give me that much time off.”

Eddie’s face went through a series of complicated movements that Richie couldn’t track. A few seconds later it settled on something between excited and sad.

“That’s great Richie, I’m really happy for you. You deserve it.” 

Richie waited for Eddie to say more, maybe to push him against the wall and show him exactly how happy he was, but he didn't say anything else. After a beat too long Richie stood, nodding. “Thanks I’ll uh- I’ll work on typing up notes for everything I was working on for your new secretary.”

Eddie nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. Richie walked to the door, his hand on the handle before Eddie spoke again. “Can I give you a hug?”

Richie paused before answering. He should say no, it wasn't a good idea but Richie Tozier was a weak man. He turned, opening his arms. “Of course Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie muttered, stepping into Richie’s open arms. His cheek rested on Richie’s chest as they hugged. “I am really proud of you, that’s amazing.”

“Thanks.” Richie dropped his chin, letting it rest on Eddie’s head. He should have let go, stepped back, but he couldn’t. It was probably the last time he’d have Eddie in his arms and he didn’t want it to end. 

It was a phone call that made them break. Eddie’s phone rang, making them both jump.

“Seems your secretary is slacking.” Richie said, taking a few steps back so he couldn't rush back in. 

“Yea but he’ll be gone soon.” Eddie said, smiling at Richie as he picked up the phone. “Mr. Kaspbrak speaking.”

As much as Richie wanted to stay and watch Eddie be Mr. Corporate he knew he couldn’t. He opened the door, slipping out of the room and back to his desk. 

The next two weeks flew by. At home, Richie was busy packing. At work, he was busy trying to write explanations of everything he’d done. On his last day his coworkers had a small party for him that Eddie didn’t attend. Richie tried not to notice. Eddie had been noticeably absent since he’d given his two week notice, even working from home several days which Richie knew he hated. He was trying not to take it personally but it was hard. 

It wasn’t until he was clearing out his desk that Eddie finally appeared, standing awkwardly next to the desk. 

“Here.” Eddie said, thrusting his hand out. “I got you a card.”

“You missed the party.” Richie said, straightening and taking it. 

Eddie just shrugged, watching as Richie opened it. It was a standard boss/employee good luck card. Inside it was a gift card to a restaurant Richie had mentioned liking. He had tried to let go of the obviously ridiculous idea that Eddie would confess his undying love before he left and the card was the nail in the coffin. It was cold and impersonal. Nothing that spoke of any longing or hope for them to try again. 

“Thanks.” Richie said, shoving it into one of his bags. 

“Good luck.” Eddie said. “I mean it. Hopefully one day I’ll watch you on netflix.”

Richie swallowed. The urge to say something, to try once more, bubbled up in him. “Eds-” 

Eddie shook his head. “Please don’t. Whatever you’re going to say, don’t. Three months is a long time. I’m sure you’ll enjoy being single on the road.”

“I don’t want to be single.” Eddie finally met Richie’s eyes and he continued. “Come on Eds, tell me I’m not alone here.” Richie had never learned when to shut up, 

“Pack some shorts Richie, you don’t want to get a heat stroke.” With that Eddie turned and left, disappearing into his office. Richie didn’t follow, he had some dignity. Instead he shoved an office stapler into his bag and left. It really felt over now, especially as he left the parking ramp for the last time. 

He left on tour the next day, waved off by Stan and Mike. He had a strong instinct that the two of them would be naked very quickly once he was gone. Good for them. 

Over the next month Richie learned he loved touring. He liked the camaraderie of the bus, practicing and tweaking new jokes with people and enjoying all the new cities. They were never in one long but Richie tried to see the highlights and get Stan a tacky souvenir in each one. On stage, he honed his jokes and timing, revealing in making a new audience laugh. 

And occasionally someone from the audience would approach him after the show, coyly asking if he had a hotel room and wanted company. He took one or two of them up on it, simply to not be alone, but it wasn’t the same. They weren’t Eddie. Even though he hadn’t heard from the man since his tour started he still couldn’t shake him. Some foolish part of Richie’s heart was hoping they could try again when he got back. 

They were halfway through the tour, finishing a show in Nashville, and Richie was at the bar. He’d finished his set and Sharp was just starting. At this point Richie almost had it memorized and he half listened to the joke about sea urchins and in-laws. 

“Hey,” Someone said as they slid next to Richie. “I liked your set.”

Richie glanced over. The chair was now occupied by a shorter guy, with blond hair and big eyes. He looked enough like Eddie that Richie did a double take. 

“Thanks.” 

“Can I buy you a drink?” The guy asked, pointing to Richie’s nearly empty glass. Richie nodded and the guy smiled. It was a dazzling smile, one that Richie was sure got him whatever he wanted. “I’m Mark.”

“Richie.”

Mark chuckled, ordering drinks from the bartender. “I know.”

“Right.” 

Their drinks arrived a minute later and Mark raised his glass. “A toast.”

“To what?” Richie asked, copying the behavior.  
“Hopefully to a fun night.” Mark said with a wink. Richie couldn’t help but smile back. It felt nice to have someone come onto him, even if it was because he was semi-famous.

As the two flirted Richie noticed someone watching them. His eyes flitted to the man, who had his collar pulled up high, trying to cover his face. It didn’t matter though, Richie would know that face anywhere. 

Eddie. 

“I need-” Richie was already on his feet, muttering some excuse to a confused Mark and practically running towards Eddie. 

When Eddie realized he’d been spotted he turned, starting to go through the crowd. Richie had to hurry to try and keep up with him, Eddie had a much easier time squeezing between people. Eddie made it out the front door before Richie could catch him and he almost lost the man as he turned down an alley.

“Eds! Stop! Why are you acting like some Russian assassin!” Richie called, breathless from trying to keep up. 

Eddie stopped in his tracks, finally allowing Richie to catch up with him. He put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder and swung him around, staring down at the man. 

“It’s really you.” Richie said, looking down at him. God, he’d forgotten how perfect Eddie’s lips were, how soft his hair was. He’d forgotten so much, trying to push Eddie from his mind. Eddie looked up with him with a mixture of shock and fear, not saying anything. 

“What are you doing here?” Richie asked. His heart was pounding. He wanted to reach out and touch Eddie, to prove that he was really there and not just some really pitiful figment of his imagination. 

Eddie’s eyebrows knitted together. It was such an Eddie expression that Richie nearly laughed. He wanted to run his thumb over those brows to smooth them out. 

“Work trip?” Richie asked. 

Eddie shook his head. 

“Booty cruise?”

“Nashville is landlocked.” Eddie said with a small smile. 

“Land cruise then.”

“Those aren’t real.” Richie shrugged and Eddie swallowed, his eyes still fixed on Richie. “No I- I wanted to see you.”

Richie’s heart was still hammering from the chase but it started going even faster, pumping hope into his veins. “You- did?”

Eddie nodded but didn’t say anything more. 

“My routine? You always told me that I wasn’t nearly as funny as I thought I was.” 

Eddie grimaced. “No. I mean- that too. You were great up there, the crowd loved you.” Eddie licked his lips. “But I’m really here for you. I wanted to see you.”

Richie couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It seemed fake, it had to be. Richie was dreaming, he’d hit his head somewhere and this was a coma dream. 

But something didn’t make sense. Eddie had flown out here and had then booked it the second Richie saw him. 

“Then why did you pull a disappearing man act?” 

Eddie’s face darkened. “You were- busy.”

Richie was torn between pulling Eddie close and reassuring him and laughing at the idea that anyone could replace Eddie. “Eds I- it didn’t mean anything. He’s- he’s-” Richie struggled to explain exactly what was going through his mind. 

“What Richie?”

“He’s not you.” 

Eddie’s eyes went wide but Richie barely had time to see it because Eddie was moving in. He cupped Richie’s face in his hands and pulled him into a searing kiss. Richie wasted no time responding, letting Eddie push him against the wall and continue kissing him. 

“I missed you.” Eddie muttered, pressing kisses along his neck. “I couldn’t stop staring at your desk and thinking about you.”

Richie couldn’t do much besides whine, especially as Eddie slid a leg between his, pressing against him. 

“I shouldn’t have let you leave without telling you how I felt but I was scared. I didn’t want to hold you back.” Eddie was undoing his buttons, kissing Richie’s collarbone. “I’m sorry. I fucked up Richie.”

“Sss fine.” Richie muttered, his hands wrapping around Eddie’s hips. He was already embarrassingly hard. His dick was responding to Eddie’s emotional vulnerability alarmingly well. 

“It’s not. I messed up. You should be mad.” Eddie said, his hands sliding under Richie’s shirt and up his chest. 

“I’m not.” Richie insisted. Eddie made a disbelieving sound but didn’t reply. Richie groaned again, his head hitting the concrete wall as Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s chest hair. He could see where this was going and he wanted it, wanted Eddie, but not like this. 

Richie had to say something. “I could never be mad at you but-” Immediately Eddie stopped, pulling back, but Richie grabbed his hand. “No, it’s just I’m too old to cum in an alley, as sexy as it would be. Can we take this somewhere else?”

Eddie relaxed slightly but he still looked skeptical. “You’re really not mad at me? I messed everything up between us. I broke your heart Richie, I know I did.”

Richie swallowed, thinking carefully through his next words. “It did hurt but I don’t want to hold that over you Eds. You flew here to see me, you apologized. I mean, we’ll need to have a long talk later and I am definitely making fun of you for this overly romantic gesture but-” Richie leaned in, kissing Eddie lightly. “I’m not mad. Of all the emotions I’m feeling none of them are anger.”

Finally Eddie relaxed, his shoulders dropping as he looked up at Richie. “I have a penthouse suite.”

“Of course you do you boushy bastard. Let’s go. I’ll wanna feel like a high class hooker.”

Eddie scoffed and led Richie back to the main street, ordering an uber as they walked. As soon as Eddie was done Richie crowded him again, kissing a tender spot on Eddie’s neck. 

“You know-  _ ah-  _ it’ll be here soon.” 

“I haven’t touched you in nearly two months, excuse me for not waiting.” Richie replied before ducking back down and sucking on the skin. He felt Eddie shudder under him and wished they were already in the room. This car ride was going to be torture. 

They managed though. While they drove Richie’s hand was on Eddie’s back, rubbing persistent circles into it. And Eddie’s hand was on his thigh, running his fingers along the inseam. It was torture, perfectly delicious torture. 

Luckily, it didn't take long to get to the hotel. Eddie must have purposefully picked one close to the venue. As they stumbled out Richie was sure that the driver knew what they were about to do but he didn’t care. Not when Eddie was next to him, warm and persistent. 

Eddie practically dragged him to the elevator, pressing the button or the top floor. “You’re so fucking fancy.” Richie said, crowding Eddie against the wall and kissing along his neck. He loved how Eddie melted under him, becoming putty in his hands. “Your room probably costs more than my rent.”

“I’m not staying in some roach hotel.” Eddie muttered, stretching his neck to give Richie better access. “Besides, if you rejected me I at least wanted a nice bed to cry in.”

Richie paused, cupping Eddie’s cheek with his hand. “You know I wasn't the one who rejected the other.” 

“I know. I already feel like shit Richie.” 

“No, no.” Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I'm just saying, you don’t need to be worried here.” 

The implication that Richie did hung in the air for a second and Eddie lifted his head to meet Richie’s eyes. “Neither do you. Richie, I want this. I think I needed to lose you to know just how much I wanted you. But now, fuck, I can’t lose you again. I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Fuck,” Richie let his head fall to the crook of Eddie’s neck. “I didn’t think you could get any sexier but confessing your undying love to me might do it.” 

“I didn’t say anything about love.” Eddie teased, running a hand through Richie’s hair. 

“It’s my fantasy Eds, let me have this.” 

The elevator door dinged before Eddie could reply, opening to a ridiculously over the top room. Richie could see several doors and even a piano. He wanted to explore all of it- later.

Right now- “Where the fuck is the bed in this place?” He asked. It was his turn to tug Eddie into the room, looking around. 

“It’s over there.” Eddie pointed to one of the doors. “But I was hoping we could-” He paused and Richie turned to face him, immediately intrigued. 

“What Eds? Anything. You wanna fuck me against the window so anyone could see? In the bathtub? What?”

Eddie walked over to a far corner, pointing to an ornate desk. “I know it’s not my desk but I was thinking-”

Richie didn’t waste any time, hopping up on the desk. He grinned at Eddie, spreading his legs. “Let’s do it. Fuck me against the desk Eds, I want splinters.” 

“No you don’t.” Eddie said, walking over to him and running his fingers over Richie’s thighs. Richie keened, already wanting more. Eddie seemed happy to go slow though, running his fingers along Richie’s legs, never quite reaching his erection.

“Did you fly out here just to tease me Eds? You’re a cruel man.” 

Eddie chuckled, finally pressing his palm to Richie’s crotch. He arched into it, moaning. “Fuck Eds, please, please I want you.” 

“I’ve got you Richie.” Eddie said, undoing Richie’s belt and slipping his hand in. Richie’s eyes fluttered shut as Eddie pulled him out, pressing a thumb under his leaking head. Richie was babbling, begging Eddie for more. 

“Please Eds, you gotta fuck me. I need you.” 

“Turn over.” Eddie said, his voice husky. Richie wasted no time, climbing off the desk and instead pressing his chest to it, his ass in the air. Eddie pulled off all his clothes from the waist down, running his hand over Richie’s back before grabbing his ass. Richie arched into the touch. He felt vulnerable, especially knowing that Eddie was still fully dressed. He turned his head, watching as Eddie grabbed the lub and popped the cap. A second later a finger carefully pushed into him.

Richie let his head fall to the desk, letting out a whimper. “Fuck Eddie, yes.” Richie said, pushing back as much as he could. “Eddie, shit, I want more.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Eddie said, not moving any faster. 

“You won’t. Come on.” 

Eddie hesitated then Richie felt a delicious stretch as Eddie pushed in another finger. “Yes, fuck. I want to feel you tomorrow Eds, I want the burn.”

“God Richie, I can’t wait to fuck you. I’ve though about it so many times when I was alone, thinking about how you’d feel.” Eddie’s voice was lower, clearly he was affected too. His other hand was running over Richie’s thigh, soothing him through the burn. 

“You can find out soon if you hurry up.”

That earned him a light slap on the ass, which only made Richie moan more. “If that was punishment it had the opposite effect. I just want you more.” 

“Fuck.” Eddie’s fingers were finally moving faster, scissoring him open. His finger accidentally brushed Richie’s prostate and he yowled, grateful they were alone. Then Eddie did it again on purpose, making him see stars. 

“Come on Eds, fuck me. I’m ready.” 

Finally, Eddie pulled his fingers out. Richie turned his head, watching as Eddie pulled himself out. He was still dressed, only his erection was out as Eddie rolled a condom on. It was undeniably hot. 

Richie wiggled his ass. “Yes baby, put it in me.”

“Not sexy.” Eddie said, lining himself up. “Are you ready?”

“Born ready, born to take that dick.”

Eddie snorted but didn’t reply, instead pushing in. Both groaned as they were joined. Richie could feel Eddie bury himself, stopping only when he was fully in. 

“God Eds, fuck. You feel amazing. Fuck me, come on.” 

Eddie grabbed his hips, pulling back before he snapped his hips and pushed inside Richie again. “Richie, you feel amazing. My god.” He thrust harder and harder into Richie, leaving him to scramble for something to hold onto. There was nothing, the desk was too smooth, leaving Richie entirely at Eddie’s mercy as he thrust into him. Richie loved it, loved that Eddie was setting the pace and that he was just there for it. 

“Eds, shit I’m so close already. You gotta touch me.”

“Not yet.” Eddie said, pulling out. Richie was about to complain until Eddie put a hand on him, flipping Richie over and directing him to lay on the desk. Richie spread out, propped on his elbows so he could watch as Eddie pressed back in. 

“Fuck Eds.”

“Wanted to kiss you.” Eddie said, leaning back in to claim Richie’s lips as he thrust. Richie let out a pitiful whimper as Eddie's hand curled around his neck. He held Richie as he thrust, his other hand snaking down to grab Richie’s leaking erection. It didn’t take long until Richie was cumming, decorating both their stomachs. A minute after that he felt Eddie’s hips stutter as he came too, gasping into Richie’s neck. 

“Fuck.” Eddie muttered as he pulled out, tying and wrapping the condom before he returned to Richie, kissing him again.

“Was it everything you wanted Mr. Bossman?”

“Shut up.” Eddie growled. “But yes.” He looked at the desk. “This was better, I’d never be able to look at my desk again without thinking about you if we did it there.”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem to me.” Richie said, standing and letting his head fall to Eddie’s shoulder. He felt boneless, fully relaxed for the first time in months. 

“Don’t fall asleep.” Eddie said, rubbing Richie’s back. “We need to take a bath first.”

“You’re a cruel man Kaspbrak.” 

Eddie kissed the crown of Richie’s head. “I’ll wash your hair.” 

Richie whimpered. “Intimacy, my achille’s heel.” He let Eddie lead him to the bath, drawing it for them both and adding bubble bath. Richie groaned as he crawled in, leaning against Eddie’s chest. 

“Now I’m never getting out.” Richie said as Eddie’s arms wrapped around him, holding Richie close. They stayed that way for a while, both relaxing. 

“This is real right?” Richie asked, needing to hear it again. “I won’t wake up alone in my shitty hotel room.”

“It’s real.” Eddie whispered. “You’re going to wake up in bed with me and we’ll order ridiculously expensive room service before you need to leave.” 

“And after my tour?” Richie hated himself for pushing but he had to. He couldn’t leave this hotel room without reassurance. 

“Ater your tour-” Eddie nuzzled Richie’s neck. “We can be whatever you want.”

“You’ll be my sugar daddy then? Because I’ll be unemployed. My last boss was a real hard ass.” 

Eddie hit his shoulder. “You deserved it. You were a terrible secretary.”

“But remember, I’m a great ass-sistant.” 

Eddie groaned, shaking his head. “God, you get paid for those recycled jokes?” 

Richie twisted so he could look at Eddie, nodding. “Fuck yea I do baby. Does that turn you on?”

“Annoyingly, yes.” Eddie kissed him again then pulled back, looking Richie in the eyes. “I’m serious Richie, I’m in this, whatever you want.”

“Boyfriends. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” 

A careful grin spread over Eddie’s face and he nodded. “Then that’s what we are.”

Richie turned around the rest of the way, ignoring Eddie yelling at him for splashing water out of the tub so he could sit on Eddie’s lap. “Eddie Kaspbrak, you fucking romantic.” He leaned in, kissing Eddie gently then less so, trying to make up for lost time. Now though, Richie knew they had a future, that this wouldn’t be the last time he would kiss Eddie. They had all the time in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after (and had loads of desk sex :P)   
> The end

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this got so long. It was supposed to be a one shot but then I hit 10k and decided to divide it into 2 chaps. chap 2 will def be shorter


End file.
